retard cauchemar?
by S.lmch
Summary: "-mon royaume pour être débarrassé de cette… chose… marmonnas-t-il en tenant l'enfant, maintenant hurlant, à bout de bras. Un grand éclat de rire retentit alors derrière lui. -votre royaume, peut-être pas, mais un café…" UA. OS et plus si affinité
1. Chapter 1

Voici ma première fic ! Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes : j'ai relus plusieurs fois, mais il ne serait pas surprenant que quelques une ne m'ai échappée… Je n'ai jamais été très douée (ci ce n'est pas du tout) pour ça… J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Mais surtout, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit message pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! enjoy !

Retard =…cauchemar ?

L'aéroport. Blindé. Bruyant et puant. Lui qui avait pris un vol à 2 heures du matin en première classe dans l'espoir d'éviter tout ça… il se retrouvait coincé entre une mère de famille submergée par ses 4 enfants surexcités à droite et un type allongé en travers de trois sièges, dégageant une odeur présentiel à gauche.

Partout les gens tournaient en rond, pestaient, juraient contre la compagnie aérienne, comme si leur simagrées allaient changer quoi que ce soit ! Il avait toujours détesté les choses inutiles, et pire encore les gens qui faisaient des choses inutiles ! Cela n'apportait rien, si ce n'est une perte de temps considérable ! Et comme le disaient à si juste titre son père, « le temps c'est de l'argent » !

C'est pourquoi, malgré le retard de – accrochez-vous - 4heures, 42minutes et 12... 13… 14.. BREF ! C'est pourquoi malgré le retard INADMISSIBLE de son avion, Draco Malfoy gardait son calme légendaire et son visage impassible aux yeux du commun des mortels. Mais une personne surentrainée –disons Lucius Malfoy- verrait le léger froncement de ses sourcils blonds platine, le frémissement de sa narine droite, et l'infime crispation de sa main sur sa mallette.

En effet, le grand, l'unique, le seul Draco Malfoy en avait plus que marre de poiroter comme un crétin de prolétaire, mais il ne s'abaisserait pas à leur niveau et resterait maitre de lui-même. Non ! Il ne se mettrait pas à gesticuler sur son siège, ne regarderait pas sa montre toutes les 10 secondes et garderait ses récriminations pour lui. Car cela ne servirait à rien, si ce n'est augmenter la température déjà surchauffées du petit hall dans lequel on les avait –confiner- prier de patienter.

Non, Draco Malfoy allait calmement attendre, ses longues jambes élégamment croisées, que leur avion n'arrive, et une fois à bon port, il téléphonerait à son père afin de faire virer les incompétents responsables de ce regrettable « incident »…

Fort de ses « bonnes » résolutions, Malfoy entrepris de retrouver le calme qu'il n'avait pas perdus, lorsque sa volumineuse et volubile voisine se retourna soudain vers lui, lui plantant son plus jeune marmot sur les genoux et poussant vers lui la benjamine des trois monstres restant tout en se levant :

-excusez-moi, j'en ai pour un instant ! Juste le temps d'emmener les jumeaux aux toilettes ! Lui lançât-elle avant de filer sans demander son reste, un bambin sous chaque bras.

Le jeune Malfoy resta abasourdi quelques dizaines de secondes, tapotant machinalement le dos de l'ignoble chose fripée et baveuse que le commun des mortels appelait bébé, avant que la petite brunette ne tourne vers lui un sourire plein de trou :

-dis monsieur, pourquoi y sont vieux tes cheveux ? C'est les tien pour de vrai ou tu les as volé a quelqu'un ? Et pourquoi ta tête elle bouge pas ? C'est un masque ? Wow ! Ta valise est tout petite ! Elle est magique ? T'a pas de gros bagages ?

Et elle continua sur sa lancé, Draco devenant de plus en plus livide à mesure que la gamine lui piaillait dans les oreilles, accélérant le débit de ses paroles jusqu'à un point qu'il aurait jugé humainement impossible jusqu'à il y a peu.

Garder son calme… Surtout, garder son calme… Leur mère ne devrait plus tarder… le jeune homme réussi à garder son sang-froid… jusqu'au moment où le bébé lui vomit dessus les reste de son biberon précédent, ruinant son costume GUCCI …

Il dut faire un effort surhumain pour se souvenir que, oui, ce laideron était considéré comme un humain et que, non, il n'avait pas le droit de le secouer dans tous les sens jusqu' à ce que mort s'en suive.

-mon royaume pour être débarrassé de cette… chose… marmonnas-t-il en tenant l'enfant, maintenant hurlant, à bout de bras.

Un grand éclat de rire retentit alors derrière lui. Se tournant, il vit un jeune homme brun assis sur le siège lui faisant dos. Celui-ci lui adressa un sourire éclatant :

-votre royaume, peut-être pas, mais un café…

-pardon ?!

Le brun éclata de rire devant la tête choqué du blond, puis se leva, enjamba le dossier et pris le petit des bras de l'homme d'affaire, stupéfié par son comportement. Le brun s'assis à la place qu'avait occupé la mère, et calma aussitôt le petiot, le berçant doucement, le faisant rire.

Draco en profita pour l'observer. Ils faisaient sensiblement la même taille, avait probablement le même âge. Mais là s'arrêtaient leurs similitudes : là où le blond était guindé, tiré à quatre épingles dans son costume Gucci gris taillé sur mesure, le brun portait un vieux jeans légèrement élimé et troué aux genoux, une petite veste de motard sur un t-shirt rouge, et une paire de converse rouge qui avait due connaitre de meilleurs jour. Il avait les cheveux noirs, en bataille comme pas possible, et d'énormes lunettes rondes

-Harry.

-plait-il ? Finit par demander Draco, clignant des yeux pour reprendre contenance.

-Harry. C'est mon nom. Je sais que je suis irrésistible, mais vous devriez cessez de reluquer les gens comme ça, ça pourrait les mettre mal à l'aise ! ajouta le brun avec un sourire malicieux.

-je ne vous reluquais pas ! Siffla le blond, cherchant un mouchoir pour tenter de nettoyer son costume.

-reluquer, c'est quand on regarde fort ? demanda la petite fille.

Tiens donc ! Il l'avait oublié celle-là. Elle sautillait à présent devant le brun.

-par ce que si c'est ça, le monsieur y te reluquait ! Mais c'est normal, t'es beau !

-ah oui ? Toi aussi ! Comment tu t'appel ?

-Lynda ! Et toi ? fit la petite brune en se tournant vers l'homme d'affaire.

-moi je ne donne pas mon nom à des inconnus.

-il a raison Lynda ! Il faut te montrer plus prudente. Mais nous ne sommes plus si étranger, monsieur… ? fit Harry en haussant un sourcil, lui tendant de sa main libre un petit spray et un mouchoir.

-qu'est-ce ?

-un spray nettoyant pour costume, blondy. Je suis plutôt maladroit, du coup, j'en ai toujours sur moi.

-Draco.

-pardon ?

-c'est mon nom, fit le blond en prenant le spray. Pas « blondy ».

-de rien ! Rit le brun.

Arriva alors la mère trainant derrière elle deux gamins piaillant qu'ils voulaient jouer à la course avec les chariots. Celle-ci s'excusa platement d'avoir due leur laisser ses enfants aussi longtemps :

-je suis sincèrement navrée, mais Léo s'est enfui pendant que j'aidais mat a se rhabiller, et j'ai due…

-ce n'est rien madame. L'interrompis Harry en lui rendant la place.

-mais le costume de votre ami…

-il en a surement d'autre ! N'est-ce pas ? lançât-il à un Draco occuper à frotter ça veste, un sourire désarment aux lèvres

Sur quoi il se baissa, ramassant un sac qu'il avait poussé sous le siège, puis commença à s'éloigner.

Bon débarra. Draco détestait les imprévues et les sans-gêne. Non seulement ce type s'était permis de lui adresser la parole sans son autorisation, mais en plus il était familier, et avait empêché le remboursement de ses frais de pressing par cette gourgandine !

Bon, il était vrai que l'argent ne lui manquait pas, contrairement à cette femme seule dont les possessions montraient un niveau de vie limité. Et puis, même si la question était purement rhétorique, il aurait pu protester. Il baissa alors les yeux sur le petit flacon nettoyant dans sa main.

-hé ! Appela-t-il le brun.

-oui ? fit celui –ci en se retournant.

-je peux savoir ce que tu fais avec du nettoyant pour costume alors que tu n'en porte pas ? Souris Draco en s'approchant. L'avion ne devrait pas arriver avant au moins une heure d'après le panneau. Ça tient toujours pour le café ?

-avec plaisir !

Alors ? Une review et vous aurez ma reconnaissance éternel !

…personne ? Oui c'est vrai que ça ne sert pas à grand-chose….

Bon bah ! A vot' bon cœur, mssi'eur dame !


	2. Chapter 2

****_Bonsoir! alors, d'après vos reviews,je ne m'en suis pas trop mal sortie! vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quelle point ça peut me faire plaisir! comme toujours, je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes qui auraient pue m'échapper... et attends avec impatience votre avis!_

**Chapitre 2 :**

Cela faisait quelques minutes déjà qu'il était assis à cette table en formica, cette matière qui avec les années 60, avait envahis les maisons. Nombreuses couleurs, facile à nettoyer…

Les gens s'étaient mis à vendre leurs vieilles armoires, pour s'acheter du mobilier « moderne ». Fini les vieux salons aux meubles dépareiller. Plus de vieille commode datant de mathusalem qu'on se passe de génération en génération. Maintenant, tout était accordé, identique. Dans toute les maisons.

Draco voyait encore son père pester contre ses incapables de concitoyens, qui vendaient parfois des pièces d'une certaine valeur historique, afin de pouvoir s'acheter un vulgaire assemblage de panneau, à base de bois, recouvert à chaud et sous pression d'une feuille de papier imprégnée de mélamine.

Voilà comment une magnifique commode baroque du 17ème siècle avait failli lui passer sous le nez aux dernières enchères donner par le comte Greengrass. Lui ne vendrait jamais le moindre objet de sa somptueuse demeure ! Il rendrait à ses héritiers tout le patrimoine Malfoy, dans l'état où il l'avait reçu ! Quelques aménagements et richesses en plus.

Bien sûr, Lucius Malfoy avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait. Un Malfoy obtient toujours ce qu'il veut ! Mais le fait d'avoir été poussé dans ses derniers retranchements par un petit parvenu australien l'avait mis hors de lui durant de nombreuses semaines. C'est pourquoi il avait décidé d'envoyer Draco à sa place pour représenter l'entreprise et finir de signer les formalités, jugeant qu'un mécréant incapable de voir que les œuvres anglaises devaient revenir aux anglais ne méritait pas son auguste présence.

Draco quand à lui ne s'en serait surement pas plaint ! À 27 ans, il était déjà vice-président du conseil d'administration de la grande multinational Serpentard corporation. Et si certain mauvaises langues avait d'abord clamé que son poste n'était dû qu'a son statut de fils du grand patron, il avait vite fait de faire taire les médisants : il avait des diplômes, et ce n'était pas pour cacher les trous du papier-peint !

Ces capacités lui avaient finalement accordé le respect de ses employés. Mais pour de gros contrat comme celui-ci, s'était toujours son père qui s'en occupait ou il l'accompagnait. C'était l'occasion de prouver à son père sa valeur ! S'il y allait s'était surtout pour le travail. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand Harry lui affirma que s'était aussi son cas !

« -vraiment !? Je t'aurais plutôt vu étudiant prenant une année sabbatique pour surfer sur les vagues australiennes !

-j'ai l'air si gamin que ça ? fit Harry avec un sourire désabusé.

-eh bien, pour rester politiquement correcte, j'aurais plutôt dit «négligé ».

Harry partit alors dans un grand éclat de rire. Pendant ce temps, Draco leur commanda deux cafés et un assortiment de mini-viennoiseries, un léger sourire aux lèvres. D' habitude, les gens faisant montre d'aussi peu de retenues dans les lieux publiques l'insupportaient. Mais Harry avait un rire particulier. Pas vulgaire, bruyant, juste… joyeux. C'était possible d'avoir un rire chaleureux ? il ne poussa pas plus loin ses réflexions et revint au brun.

« -t'es dur ! Ce n'est pas ma faute si je ne suis pas à l'aise en costume ! Et puis, il fait trop chaud pour ce genre de connerie !ha ! Je ne dis pas sa pour toi ! ajouta-t-il avec un regard d'excuse vers la tenue du blond !

Draco éluda la remarque d'un mouvement de la main.

-alors comme ça, tu travail en costume ? dit-il en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

-Yep! Pour mon plus grand malheur, ma meilleure amie est persuadée que ça fait plus sérieux… grimaça-t-il.

-que viens-t-elle faire là ?

-en fait, il y'a quatre ans, j'ai ouvert une petite entreprise. Hermione est un peu mon bras droit ! D'ailleurs, elle est déjà sur-place. On espère bien décrocher un gros contrat !

-pour t'être déplacé jusqu'en Australie, le contrat doit être vraiment juteux.

-pas vraiment en fait ! Disons que j'ai des raisons… personnelles de vouloir implanter une filière là-bas…

-une filière ? Ce doit être une grande entreprise !

-c'est sûr que je n'ai pas eu à me plaindre de sa croissance, ces deux dernières années.

Ils discutèrent ainsi un bon moment, tellement pris dans leur conversation qu'ils en oublièrent de boire leur café. Draco appris beaucoup de choses sur Harry : que comme lui, il aimait la pluie et préférait l'automne. Qu'il adorait les pains aux raisins sans raisins, qu'il avait laissés sur le bord de sa sous-tasse, buvais du café par politesse mais préférais le chocolat chaud, savais piloter un hélico, et parler français, allemand et chinois.

Qu'il pouvait être aussi enfantin que mortellement sérieux, aussi fascinant à écouter qu'à regarder. Un appel au micro retentit alors, les priants d'embarquer. Et tandis que Draco promenait son regard sur la silhouette de son compatriote qui le devançais légèrement, plus particulièrement sur une zone à l'air particulièrement ferme et rebondie, il se dit qu'il pourrait peut-être profiter de cette semaine de congé pour prendre un peu de bon temps…

« Ah ! Les joies de la bisexualité ! pensa-t-il avant de rejoindre Harry de l'autre côté de la douane, un sourire séducteur aux lèvres »

« -et sinon, tu descends dans quel hôtel ?

-au "Oaks Goldsbrough Apartments Darling Harbour", "Donnant sur le port Darling Harbour, la résidence Oaks Goldsbrough vous propose des appartements élégants avec cuisine et blanchisserie. " ajouta le blond sur un ton de publicitaire. Et toi ?

-je serais au Maze Backpackers. C'est dans le centre-ville de Sydney, à 5minutes de la gare ! 15 nuits pour moins de 800 euros ! Il n'y a pas à dire, les auberges de jeunesse sont les meilleures !

Draco s'abstint de tout commentaire… à ses yeux, ce genre d'établissement n'était même pas une option…

Le blond étant en première classe économique et le brun en économique, ils ne voyagèrent pas ensemble. Le vol dura un peu plus de 22 heures. 22 heures durant lequel ils pensèrent l'un à l'autre…

Bon. N'exagérons rien :

10 heures, ou Draco dormis, 6 durant lequel il bossa sur ses dossiers, 3 durant lequel il lut et les 3heures restantes, il mangea et réfléchis à ce qu'il ferait une fois sur place. Il n'était sûr que de deux choses : il verrait Harry et irait à la plage. Qui sait, peut-être iraient-ils ensembles. Harry était surement sexy en maillot…

Harry, lui, dormis quasiment tout le trajet, ne daignant ouvrir ses yeux sur le monde que le temps de manger ou d'aller aux commodités.

Ils se retrouvèrent près des tapis roulants, afin de récupérer leurs bagages. En attendant leurs valises, ils échangèrent leurs coordonnées. Ils continuèrent à converser tout le temps que durèrent les formalités, et, si à Londres, le jeune aristocrate était resté somme toute assez réservé, depuis qu'ils étaient à Sydney, il se montrait plus charment encore…

Séducteur, aurais dit Harry s'il n'avait intercepté un regard brulant entre lui et une hôtesse de l'air. Bon sang ! C'était tellement cliché que ce n'en était même plus drôle!

Une fois dehors, Draco proposait au brun de le déposer à son hôtel quand son téléphone sonna. Harry s'éloigna un peu, décrochant à l'appel. Quelques secondes plus tard, il éloigna l'appareil de son oreille, un grimace sur le visage. Il était mignon…

Draco se repris soudainement, mortifié de la niaiserie de ses pensées…

Le temps de ses fustigeassions mentales, Harry avait fini son appel. Il lui dit que c'était la fameuse Hermione, et quelle l'attendais 200 mètres plus loin. Cette fois, c'est lui qui proposa au blond de le déposer. Mais celui-ci avait déjà loué une voiture qui devait sagement l'attendre dans le parking de l'aéroport.

Ils se séparèrent donc d'une poignée de main, peut-être un peu trop longue, surement pas assez…

alors? reviews? question? ... tomates?


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello mina-san!**

comment aller vous! merci à ceux qui laisse des reviews! je tenais à vous dire à quel point vous devenez une espèce rare! surtout, continuez sur votre lancé! vous n'imaginer pas à quel point ça motive et fait plaisir! pour vous remercier, je vous poste dés maintenant le prochain chapitre! en espérant vous faire passer un bon moment!

les personnages sont à celle qu'on ne nome plus! (donc je ne vais pas le faire! ;p)

je plaisante, ils sont a dame Rowling!

sinon, l'histoire est de moi.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**petit savoir inutile:** Au total, le coeur peut battre plus de 2 milliards de fois en une vie.

**oOoOo**

**O**

**Chapitre 3 :**

Dés son entrée dans la voiture, Hermione lui sauta dessus. Dans 5 jours, ils avaient rendez-vous avec un représentant de _Parkinson&co, _pour signer, si tout se passait bien, un gros contrat. Le dossier était en béton, et il leur restait 5 longs jours pour peaufiner les détails. Harry pensait qu'elle stressait trop, comme d'habitude, mais il s'abstint de tout commentaire. Ça ne servirait à rien si ce n'est énerver Hermione, et n'ayant pas encore perdu son instinct de survie…

D'autant qu'il comprenait son inquiétude : si la _Parkinson&co _acceptait de distribuer leurs produits, de nouveaux horizons s'ouvriraient à eux. Et l'ouverture d'une filiale australienne en serai grandement facilité. Au vu des enjeux, il était sûr qu'elle ne lui laisserait pas une minute de répit.

Orphelin à 1 an, il s'était vu confier à la seul famille qui lui restait, les Dursley.

Pétunia Dursley était la sœur de sa mère. Avec son époux, Vernon, et son fils, Dudley, ils vivaient dans une grande maison parfaite et aseptisée. Sa « famille » aimait l'ordre et la propreté à l'excès. Il était l'intrus, la seule imperfection de leur vie parfaite, réglé comme du papier musique. Le seul imprévu dans leur petite famille modèle.

Ils l'avaient gardé à contrecœur, se consolant des pensions alloués pour son éducation. En effet, la majorité de la fortune Potter resterait intouchable jusqu'aux 18 ans d'Harry. Et puis, ça faisait mauvais genre d'abandonner un enfant. Ça se serait su. Tout se savait à Little Whinging.

à sa majorité, Harry avait mis les voiles, et avec lui le pactole. Mais les Dursley étaient trop heureux de se débarrasser de cette infection qui gangrénait leur image pour chercher à le retenir, ou même, à garder contacte.

Un bac ES en poche, il avait pris un petit studio avec Ronald Wesley, son meilleur ami. Il jonglait entre ses études et les petits boulots, se refusant à toucher à l'argent de ses parents. Il avait préféré le réserver pour son grand projet : ouvrir une boutique de jouet.

Il avait grandi en regardant son cousin entouré de monts et merveilles, de jouets, de peluches et de maquettes. Et il s'était pris à rêver. Rêver de jeux extraordinaires, de petits personnages aux articulations pliantes, d'avion en plastique et de petites voitures d'aluminiums.

En CE1, la maitresse avait fait acheter un carnet de dessin à chaque élève et il avait à peine touché au sien. Les Dursley avaient râlé face à cette dépense inutile, mais n'avaient pu refuser. Au contraire, ils lui avaient même acheté le meilleur : un bloc _Bamboo_ pour tout média de25 feuillets. Il était après tout absolument inadmissible que qui qu'onques puisse douter de leurs moyens.

Sur les 21 pages restantes, il avait gravé ses rêves, ces jouets imaginaires qu'il s'était juré d'avoir un jour. Et ce n'était que le début. Gribouilles et griffonnements s'enchainaient, s'enrichissant de notes et de détaille. Harry compris rapidement que jamais il ne trouverait ces objets. Il résolut de les créés.

Les autres enfants rêvaient d'être astronaute, pompier ou boxeur. Lui voulait créer et vendre des jouets. Les autres enfants collectionnaient les billes. Lui récupérait les chutes de tissus après avoir repris les vêtements des Dursley.

Il était doué pour ça. A 20 ans, son diplôme de technicien supérieur en poche, il avait ouvert un site internet avec l'aide de son ami Théodore. Il y proposait ses créations : figurines, maquettes, peluches, poupées, voitures et tutti quanti. Il réalisait tout lui-même. Le prix était élevé, mais les pièces étaient magnifiques et les finitions parfaites. Malgré cela, les ventes avaient du mal à décoller.

Hermione, sa meilleure amie, était en fac de droit. Elle l'avait soutenue et assistée dans toutes ses démarches, l'encouragent et le poussant toujours en avant. Elle l'avait rassuré quant à son talent et l'avait aidé à gérer ses finances quand la situation commençait à devenir inquiétante : l'argent que lui avaient laissé ses parents s'épuisait, et il avait plus d'une fois songé à tout arrêter.

Un soir de blues, pour se détendre, avec ses derniers morceaux de pate fimo, il créa de petites mascottes. Des bleus, des rouges et des multicolores. Hermione avait adoré ! Elle lui en avait acheté une, tout comme ses autres amis, chacun insistant pour payer. Harry savait bien qu'ils faisaient ça pour lui, bien qu'ils affirmaient qu'ils les avaient prises parce qu'elles leur plaisaient.

Quelques jours plus tard, elle l'avait appelé, lui demandant si elle pouvait prendre les petites figurines restantes pour les montrer a des amies. Elles avaient adoré. Certaines lui avait même passé commandes.

Ça avait été ses véritables débuts. Et aujourd'hui encore, il conservait une certaine affection pour ses B-dolls. B comme beginning. Il avait mémé adapté la gamme en peluches, porte-clés et autres.

L'arrêt des moteurs le sortit de ses pensées. Hermione gara la voiture avant de se tourner vers lui, les yeux plissé :

- je peux faire semblant de ne pas avoir remarqué que tu n'as rien écouté de tout le trajet si tu me dit qui était cet apollon.

- ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

- bien sûr ! fit-elle, septique.

- je pensais au boulot.

Elle lui jeta un regard désabusé.

- c'est juste un homme sympathique que j'ai rencontré à l'aéroport, soupira Harry en levant les yeux au ciel. Son amie était décidément vraiment trop curieuse.

- « sympathique » ? Carrément sexy oui ! As-tu seulement regardé ses fesses, Harry ? Callipyge doit-être son second prénom !

- Ron serait ravis de le savoir, ricana le brun.

- il n'y'a aucun mal à apprécier la beauté ! fit-elle, sa décontraction apparente mise à mal par ses joues couleur brique.

Ils descendirent de voiture, Harry pressant le pas, espérant semer son amie et ses questions indiscrètes. Il n'avait eu personne depuis un moment, et la plupart de ses amis ne rataient pas une occasion de jouer les entremetteurs. Si Hermione s'y mettait aussi, il finirait vraiment par considérer la possibilité de rentrer dans les ordres. Et encore, il n'était pas sûr que cela les dissuades…

Hermione verrouilla les portes et le rattrapa, courant sur ses talons-aiguilles monstrueusement hauts et fins. Dans un de ses cauchemars, Harry la voyait détacher ses talons du corps de la chaussure et le coudre à son siège devant un bureau croulant sous la paperasse. Il frissonna en y repensant.

Ils entrèrent et Hermione entraina son ami vers leur chambre.

- mais ! Ça ne devait pas être un dortoir ?

- tu plaisante ? Je sais déjà que je vais passer mon temps à te courir après pour tenir les délais, alors si tu crois qu'en plus, je vais te laisser dans une autre chambre, avec pleins de nouvelles personnes à rencontrer, tu rêves !

- mais c'est ça le principe des auberges de jeunesse ! Rencontrer des tas de gens d'horizons différents !

- dois-je te rappeler que tu es là pour le travail ?

- étrangement il y'a 5 minutes, tu n'étais pas contre de nouvelles rencontres ! Maugréa le jeune homme.

- donc il t'intéresse bel et bien! Lança alors la petite brunette, un sourire triomphant, et peut-être même carnassier, sur les lèvres.

Harry se jeta alors sur le lit libre, exaspéré. Il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à se faire harceler par Hermione, et il savait que s'il ne la stoppait pas tout de suite, ça durerait des heures…

- écoute Hermi, il est canon, je ne dis pas le contraire. Mais il est surtout hétéro, et là, je n'ai pas le temps de me mettre au prosélytisme.

La jeune femme fit la moue, le jugeant un moment du regard avant de tirer un épais dossier de son sac. Harry se mis à douter de sa stratégie en entendant le bruit sourd que fit le classeur en atterrissant sur la petite table. Il n'était plus si sur de préférer le travail à un interrogatoire en bonne et due forme.

Le sourire narquois d'Hermione devant son air désespéré faillit l'achever.

- ce n'est que partie remise, Harry chéri !

Au grand CLANG! que fit la tête de Harry contre la table, la brune éclata de rire. Elle l'avait achevé. Décidément, elle les enterrerait tous, et lui le premier.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Il était presque 21heures. Un verre de bourbon aux lèvres, Draco avait les yeux fixés sur la magnifique table basse de sa luxueuse suite. Il avait passé sa fin d'après-midi et son début de soirée à draguer. Enfin, se faire draguer serait plus juste.

Homme, femme, peut lui importait. Il se savait beau et en jouait. Son père lui avait toujours dit que tant qu'aucuns de ses devoirs ne l'en empêchait, il n'y avait aucune honte à prendre le plaisir là où il était. Et il était entièrement d'accord.

La seule limite était de ne pas coucher pour le travail. Un Malfoy ne se soumettait jamais à personne. D'aucune manière.

Le jeune homme eu un petit rire à cette dernière pensée. Son père pouvait être le plus redoutable des hommes d'affaires, un mot de sa femme et il était aux petits soins.

Son regard retomba alors sur sa table basse. Plus précisément sur un petit papier, légèrement froissé, recouvert d'une écriture penchée et brouillonne. Un numéro, un prénom. _Harry._

Ce n'était pas son genre d'appeler quelqu'un aussi vite.

Mais il en avait envie.

Il se surprit à penser que de toute l'après-midi, il n'avait pas autant rit que pendent l'heure qu'il avait passé avec le brun.

Mais il en avait envie.

Après tout, peut importait. Un Malfoy ne fait jamais que ce dont il a envie.

Il attrapa son téléphone à côté du bout de papier et composa le numéro du brun. _Harry. _

_Une sonnerie. _Que lui dirait-il ?

_Deux sonneries_. Voulait-il l'inviter ?

_Troisième sonnerie_. Et s'il ne décrochait pas ?

Draco ne rappellerait pas. Il avait sa fierté.

De toute façon, il avait appelé sur un coup de tête, sans rien préparer. C'était une erreur. Il éloigna le combiné de son oreille et s'apprêta à raccrocher.

- _allô ? Qui est à l'appareil ?_

Merde. Depuis quand trouvait-il une voix au téléphone sexy ?

**O**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOo**

**O**

voila! pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, une seul solution! **_reviews!_**

pour m'insulter, me complimenter, m'envoyer chier (désolée, c'est la seul rime qui m'est venue -_-') une seul solution! _**reviews!**_

tomate ou bouquet de rose? une seul solution! ... _**reviews!**_

bref... _**REVIEWS!**_

...

...

s'il vous plait?


	4. Chapter 4

bonjour a tous! et merci à celles (et ceux?) qui m'ont laissé des reviews!

sans transition, voila la suite!

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 4 :**

- allo ? qui est à l'appareil ?

- _Harry ? c'est Draco._

- Blondy ? quelle surprise ! si je m'attendais à ton appel !

A ces mots, Hermione releva la tête, le regard interrogateur. Blondy, hein ?

- _Si je m'attendais à t'appeler ! plus sérieusement, que dirais-tu d'aller prendre un verre entre nouveaux venus qui ne connaissent personne ?_

- Un verre ? hé bien…, marmonna Harry, hésitant.

Le brun allait refuser lorsqu'il croisa le regard de sa meilleure amie. S'il restait, elle lui ferait _elle-même_ regretter… au cas où le message serai mal passé, celle-ci leva la main et la passa au niveau de son cou dans un geste sans équivoque, regard de tueuse à l'appui.

- Quand ? demanda-t-il précipitamment.

- _Pourquoi pas ce soir ?_

- Ce soir ?

Devant lui, Hermione secouait énergiquement la tête, brandissant le dossier.

- Hm non désolé, j'ai du boulot… après demain, ça t'irait ?

- _Mercredi ? c'est bon pour moi. Contrairement à certain, je suis loin d'avoir un emploi du temps de ministre. pour l'instant, Je suis en vacance._

- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu venais aussi pour le boulot ?

- _Si, mais pas tout de suite. J'ai pris une semaine de congés payés. Je ne reprendrais le travail que lundi prochain. Je reste 11 jours._

- Et moi deux semaines si tout se passe bien ! qui sait ? peut-être aurons-nous l'occasion de nous voir !

- _Mais ça ne tient qu'à toi, beau brun… susurra Draco. _

- à mercredi, blondy ! fit Harry dans un éclat de rire.

Ils fixèrent l'heure et le lieu de leur rendez-vous et se saluèrent avant de raccrocher, le sourire aux lèvres. Hermione se décolla enfin du brun, lui lançant un drôle de regard.

Au court de l'appel, elle était grimpé sur les genoux d'Harry, collant sa tête de l'autre côté du téléphone afin de pouvoir suivre la conversation.

- Je rêve ou tu as failli refuser ? grinça Hermione.

- Tu sais que tu aurais pu _tout simplement_ me demander de mettre le haut-parleur ? lui répondit-il sur le même ton.

- Ne change pas de sujet, veux-tu ?

Ils se fixèrent un moment dans le blanc des yeux, avant que Harry ne mette fin à l'échange d'un soupir à fendre les pierres.

- Hermi… je suis là pour le boulot, pas pour courir les pantalons, aussi sexy soient-ils.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour, mais…. Boulot, boulot et encore boulot ! lève un peu le pied ! tu sais, l'entreprise ne va pas s'effondrer parce que tu as pris un jour de congé !

- je sais ! et j'en prends régulièrement !

- tu sais très bien de quoi je parle !

- ….

- Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu eu personne dans ta vie ?! écoute, Harry… je mets toujours le holà aux autres quand ils partent dans un de leurs délires à la _qui veut épouser mon fils, _mais je commence à croire qu'ils ont raison ! si on te laisse faire, tu vas finir seul, avec le record mondial de la main droite la plus musclée !

- Hermione ! s'insurgea le brun, les joues rouges.

- Ho c'est bon ! ce n'est pas comme si je ne t'avais pas surpris sur la table avec le fils du concierge ! sympa le coming out !

- Quoi tu es encore fâchée que je ne te l'ai pas dit plus tôt ?

- ….

- ….

- Bref ! ce n'est pas le sujet ! pour quelle raison imaginaire comptais-tu refuser ce rendez-vous ?

- J'essaye d'éviter les ennuis. On a tellement galéré avec les débuts de l'entreprise ! je ne veux pas tout gâcher maintenant.

- ….

- Aller viens, fit il en entrainant la jeune femme vers la table qui leur servait de bureau. On range tout ça et on va dormir !

Ils remirent tout en pace avant de se glisser sous leurs draps, se souhaitant mutuellement bonne nuit.

La chambre était simple, mais confortable. Lorsqu'on entrait, on arrivait face à une grande fenêtre encadrée de deux lits, contre les murs. Mais avant de pouvoir s'y allonger, on devait passer une petite table ronde entouré de deux chaises de bois. Contre le mur de gauche, une grande armoire était mise à leur disposition, et face à elle, une porte menait à une petite salle de bain comportant des commodités.

- Harry, tu dors ?

- …

- Tu sais, tous les hommes ne sont pas comme Cédric….

Hermione se tendit, attendant une quel qu'onques réaction. Au bout d'un moment, elle se détendit, se disant qu'Harry devait déjà dormir. Après tout, sa journée avais été longue, il devait être fatigué. Poussant un soupir et se renfonçant dans ses coussins, elle s'abandonna au sommeil.

Dans l'autre lit, Harry ferma les yeux.

Mercredi soir. Draco était assis sur un banc, perdu dans ses pensées. Le brun n'avait pas eu l'air très emballé au téléphone. Ça ne lui était jamais arrivé. Habituellement, même les femmes mariées n'hésitaient jamais à accepter un rendez-vous avec lui. Ce n'était pas de la prétention, juste un constat. Et ce type avait failli refuser pour son travail. Il n'avait pourtant pas l'air d'un travailleur zélé…

Mais ce n'était pas plus mal. Draco appréciait les gens sérieux, qui se donnaient à fond dans ce qu'ils entreprenaient.

Le blond vit alors Harry arriver, slalomant entre les passants. Un jean sombre retombait sur ses hanches, ne semblant tenir que par la grâce d'une ceinture verte pomme. Son torse musclé était moulé par un débardeur noir, laissant apparaitre des bras puissants et bronzés, sa vieille veste de cuir ne gâchant rien au spectacle, étant négligemment balancé par-dessus son épaule.

Son regard remonta la silhouette du brun pour tomber sur un magnifique sourire. _Tien! Il avait des fossettes._ Les cheveux tout aussi en bataille que le jour de leur rencontre, le jeune homme arriva dans un halètement. _Il avait couru_. Draco pouvait le voir à son visage légèrement rougit et à la fine pellicule de sueur sur son front. Quelle idée de courir par une chaleur pareille ! _Quelle idée d'être aussi sexy…_

- Je suis en retard ? demanda le brun en se mordillant la lèvre, reprenant doucement son souffle.

- Non ! pile à l'heure ! fit Draco en regardant sa montre.

Il n'était même pas sûr qu'Harry soit gay, mais qu'importe ! Ce type était juste trop sexy pour qu'il n'essaye pas de l'avoir. Un Malfoy méritait le meilleur, et pour l'instant, c'était lui !

- Désolé ! je devais sortir bien plus tôt, mais Hermione s'est pointé avant que je n'évacue les lieux… chuchota Harry à son oreille telle un conspirateur.

Draco lui fit signe de le suivre, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

- Et tu vas me dire qu'une frêle jeune femme a su te maintenir captif dans ta propre chambre ?

- « Frêle jeune femme » ! on ne parle pas de la même Hermione ! j'ai toujours dit que soulever ses énormes pavées lui avait donné des bras d'acier !

Ils arrivèrent devant un grand restaurant et s'empressèrent d'entrer. Il restait assez simple et conviviale, mais était tout de même assez luxueux pour n'accueillir des clients de la classe moyenne que pour les grandes occasions. Draco ne put retenir un ricanement. Voyant qu'il n'était pas pris au sérieux, Harry s'empressa d'ajouter :

- On voit bien que tu ne t'es jamais pris une de ses droites ! et puis, je ne pouvais quand même pas sortir nu !

- Pardon ?! fit Draco, son intérêt soudain piqué à vif.

- Oui, elle estimait que je ne savais pas m'habiller, que j'étais « trop couvert à son gout » ! imita Harry, formant les guillemets de ses doigts. Elle a quand même réussis à m'arracher ma chemise avant que je ne mette la tangente… ajouta–il dans un frisson, provoquant le rire de Draco.

Ils s'installèrent à une table légèrement isolée des autres pour plus de tranquillité.

Une fois assis, un silence pesant s'installa entre eux, chacun cherchant que dire, quel sujet lancer. Ils tendirent tous deux la main vers la carte, espérant la lire pour reprendre contenance. S'en saisissant au même moment, ils se jetèrent un petit coup d'œil avant d'éclater de rire pour Harry, et d'avoir un petit ricanement pour Draco.

- Désolé ! c'est vrai qu'en réalité, nous sommes encore des inconnus l'un pour l'autre. Dit Draco avec un sourire.

- Oui. D'habitude, je n'accepte pas un resto alors que je connais à peine la personne. Tu es une exception, mon cher !

- Evidemment ! je suis exceptionnel !

- En fait, je me demandais où tu allais m'emmener ! j'avais peur de me retrouver à faire tache dans un grand restaurant super chère. Je n'aurais probablement pas été à l'aise…

- Tu me blesse ! plaisanta Draco avec un sourire taquin. Je ne jure pas que par le luxe et l'opulence !

- Ah oui ? et par quoi d'autre ? demanda Harry en se penchant sur la table, sourire aux lèvres.

- _Là tout de suite ?_ murmura le blond avec un regard brulant, se penchant à son tour_… Toi._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOo OoOoOoOooOoOoOoO**

****alors? reviews?

...

please?


	5. Chapter 5

bonsoir tout le monde!^^

avant toute chose, merci à toutes celles (et ceux?) qui me lisent, et plus encore à ceux qui ont pris de leur temps pour me laisser un petit mot, une review! vous n'avait pas idée d'à quel point ça me motive et me fait plaisir! pour les autres, n'hésiter pas! je ne donne pas encore dans l'anthropophagie et le jour où ça arrivera, je commencerait probablement par mon frère...

d'ici là, je vous tiens au courant, et vous laisse à la lecture de ce nouveau chapitre!

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**oOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 5 :**

Harry ouvrit des yeux ronds.

- Hein !?

- … je te drague, et c'est tout ce que tu as à me répondre ?

- bah, t'es pas hétéro ?

- eh bien, vu comment je t'ai rêvé cette nuit, aux dernières nouvelles… non.

- Pour quelqu'un de non hétéro, je trouve que tu sais bien apprécier les jambes des hôtesses !

- Il n'y a pas de mal à remarquer les belles choses ! et puis, je suis bi.

- Ad arbitrium! rit Harry en levant son verre.

- « À volonté, selon le bon plaisir. », traduisit Draco en levant sa propre coupe. Et Ad augusta per angusta.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- « Vers les sommets par des chemins étroits. »expliqua le blond dans un haussement suggestif de sourcils.

Harry faillit en recracher son eau.

- Narcissique, riche, pervers… quel homme ! sourit narquoisement le brun.

- Je ne savais pas que la richesse était un défaut ! et puis, je ne nie pas être pervers, mais toi aussi, tu as l'esprit mal tourné ! je n'ai fait que citer du Victor Hugo !

- Vraiment ?

- Hm, c'est le mot de passe des conjurés d'Hernani, dans la pièce de théâtre éponyme. « Hernani, ou l'Honneur castillan ».

- Je suis _bizarrement _certain qu'il ne l'a pas utilisé dans ce sens-là.

- C'est le propre des artistes de réinterpréter à leur manière ce qui existe déjà ! fit Draco, avec un petit mouvement, s'apparentant de loin à une révérence !

- Hm, et je suppose que l'artiste, c'est toi !

- Et au lit, je suis un virtuose… fit le blond d'une voix langoureuse.

- Et bien ! si je n'avais pas compris avant, ça aurait été chose faite avec tes sous-entendus… venant de toi, je me serais attendu à plus de subtilité ! rit Harry, taquin.

- Je sais, mais s'eu été moins drôle ! à dire vrai, j'espérais te choquer un minimum.

- Peuh ! et tu m'aurais raillé sur ma tête à chaque fois qu'on se serait vu ! heureusement pour moi, je sais m'adapter…

- J'ai hâte de voir ça…

Ils relâchèrent leurs mains et ce reculèrent légèrement alors que le serveur prenait leur commande. Celui-ci les regarda étrangement, mais redevint vite charmant et serviable lorsqu'il vit _par hasard _la carte gold de Draco, alors que celui-ci cherchait quelque chose dans son portefeuille, exhibant _tout à fait sans le faire exprès _celle-ci. Au départ de l'employé, Harry jeta un regard désabusé sur le portefeuille, pas dupe pour deux sous…

Draco se ré avança, l'air de rien, un petit sourire innocent aux lèvres.

- Et sinon, à par ça, tu ne comptes pas résister à un dieu vivant tel que moi !

- Présomptueux avec ça ! et pourquoi pas ! après tout, ne dis-t-on pas « _Anguis in herba_ » ?

- _« Le serpent est sous l'herbe. »_ autrement dit, Sous le charme et la beauté se cachent les déceptions et les chagrins. Tu y vas fort, tu ne crois pas ?

Harry eu un petit sourire, avant de s'attaquer à l'entrée qu'on venait de lui apporter.

- Qui sait ? tu ne nie pas être un serpent après tout ! enfin ! de toute façon, je ne suis pas intéressé ! désolé pour toi, mais tu as investi dans un dîner aux chandelles pour rien ! se moqua Harry.

- Tu plaisante j'espère ? tes paroles sonnent comme un « séduit-moi ! » à mes oreilles ! tu m'a l'air d'être un sacré morceau, et j'adore les défis !

- Un défi ? alors pour toi ce n'est qu'un jeu ?

- Pour l'instant, oui.

- Définitivement. Deal ? sourit malicieusement le brun, en tendant son bras par-dessus la table.

- Deal ! répondit Draco avec un sourire carnassier, serrant la main de son vis-à-vis, caressant doucement son poignet de son pouce.

- Alors jouons ! susurra le brun, retirant sa main dans un mouvement lent.

Il la fit alors remonter le long du bras du blond, se relevant lentement. Contournant la table il était maintenant debout entre les jambes de Draco, penché, le bras entourant sa nuque. Les lèvres prés de son oreille, il chuchota, exhalant son souffle chaud sur la chaire frissonnante :

- Hey blondy, tu connais le principe de l'arroseur arrosé ?

Puis il se recula avant que Draco n'ai pu répondre quoi que ce soit, les yeux brillant de défi.

- Jouons blondy, jouons ! et je te déconseille de me sous-estimer ! je saurais me faire frivole et décadent pour te surprendre, tu n'as pas le monopole !

Puis il se réinstalla tranquillement à sa place, comme si de rien n'était.

- Et ces vacances ? qu'as-tu fait de tes journées, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ? demanda Harry, avec l'innocence et la curiosité de l'enfance.

Draco l'observa quelques instants. Décidément, ce type était des plus fascinant, et peut-être pas aussi naïf qu'il avait pu paraitre. Et il adorait ça.

- Pas grand-chose d'utile à la société, je le crains !

- N'est-ce pas le principe des vacances ? le fare niente ?

- Hm, je suppose, oui… je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude.

- Un drogué du travail, hein ? et du coup ?

- Hier, j'ai rentabilisé au maximum la piscine et le jacuzzi de mon hôtel, et aujourd'hui, je suis allé à Drayton.

Devant l'air perplexe du jeune adonis, il poursuivit.

- Ce sont les plus vieilles vignes au monde.

- Vraiment ? je ne m'y connais pas vraiment en œnologie, mais, ne sont-elles pas en Europe ?

- Et faite, non. Je ne me souviens pas de la date exacte, mais d'après le guide, il y'a plusieurs siècle, un parasite, le phylloxera, a infester et détruit les pieds de vigne du monde entier. Les seules à avoir été épargnée sont celle de ce coin reculé du globe, en Australie.

Harry eu un petit sourire devant la passion du blond. Celui-ci ne retenait pas une date, mais retenait le nom d'un parasite. Cocasse…

- Tu ne trouves pas ça un peu cliché pour un bourgeois, d'aimer le vin ?

- Un peu de respect, je te prie, je suis un noble, pas un bourgeois ! fit Draco d'une voix trainante. Il aurait pu sembler hautain, si un petit sourire n'avait pas fleuri sur ses lèvres. Et puis, je suis tellement exceptionnel que je me dois de respecter certains clichés pour équilibrer un peu !

- Mais bien sûr ! rit le brun.

Ils continuèrent à discuter joyeusement tout le repas, glissant sous-entendues graveleux et propositions inconvenantes dans la conversation, glissant leurs mains baladeuses sur le corps de l'autre et leur jambes s'enchevêtrant. Toutes personnes extérieurs n'aurait vu qu'une simple conversation entre deux adultes bienséants. Et s'était ça le plus drôle, provoquer l'autre, le pousser à se trahir, tout en faisant comme si de rien n'était.

Harry avait passé une excellente soirée. Et malgré un Draco très entreprenant et plus que partant pour prolonger la soirée de manière plus _charnelle_, il avait refusé. Il avait beau être joueur se montrer sûr de lui, il n'était pas trop le genre d'homme à coucher à droite à gauche, et encore moins la première fois.

Au lieu de ça, il l'invita pour samedi. Cette fois, se serait à Draco de le suivre, et il se ferait un devoir de lui montrer ce qu'étaient de vrai vacances. Celui-ci avait bien sûr accepté, et avant de se quitter, s'était plaqué à lui, embrassant sa nuque.

- Pourquoi ne pas passer le weekend ensemble ?

- Pourquoi pas ? répondit Harry, retenant un frémissement. Mais je veux carte libre sur le programme. C'est moi qui invite, donc je m'occupe de tout ! mais tu as peut-être des suggestions ?

- Une seule : _épuise-moi_. Murmura le blond à son oreille.

Il planta un dernier baiser sur la nuque de son beau brun avant de tourner les talons, le regard brulant et le sourire carnassier. Harry ne put s'empêcher de détailler sa silhouette : il était beau, sans conteste. Peut-être même irrésistible. Et ce type le voulait ? Il se savait pas trop mal foutue, mais il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'être surpris.

« _Épuise-moi » _avait-il dit ? Il ne croyait pas si bien dire ! pensa Harry avec un sourire narquois en entrant dans sa chambre. Hermione dormais, mais il était sûr que dès demain, elle le cuisinerait jusque plus soif, jusqu'à avoir tous les détails.

Epuisé d'avance par cet interrogatoire musclé qui s'annonçait, il n'eut pas la force de se changer, se contentant de retirer son débardeur et sa ceinture avant de se laisser tomber sur son propre lit, sombrant rapidement dans les bras de Morphée, et à sa grande surprise lorsqu'il le constaterait le lendemain matin, dans les bras d'un magnifique blond aux yeux orages, que son esprit tordu rêvait bien dénudé !

Le lendemain, il s'éveilla en douceur. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, Hermione ne l'avait pas réveillé aux aurores. Il se traina jusqu'à la salle de bain et fit sa toilette. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, et décida de profiter de l'absence de sa meilleure amie pour manger. Il descendit à la petite cafeteria de l'hôtel et mangea sur le pouce.

Il eut à peine le temps de remonter dans leur chambre qu'Hermione entra. Ils échangèrent quelques civilité, choses extrêmement rare entre eux, la jeune femme étant d'un naturel assez franc et n'aimant pas tourner autour du pot. Il comprit rapidement qu'il ne pourrait pas y échapper, et qu'elle faisait monter la pression.

Mieux valais prendre le taureau par les cornes et en finir au plus vite. Fort de sa décision, il tira une chaise et s'avachi sur la table, un air blasé sur le visage. La petite brune eu alors un sourire entendu. Elle aurait préféré le faire un peu tourner en bourrique, le stresser, mais ce n'était pas plus mal.

Si ça venait de lui, peut-être serait-il plus loquace que d'habitude et qu'elle n'aurait pas à lui tirer les vers du nez. Elle s'inquiétait un peu. Elle s'avait bien que malgré les airs de séducteur qu'il se donnait parfois, son ami n'aimait pas trop draguer, le sexe, etc… mais ça faisait 2ans maintenant.

2 ans sans personne dans sa vie, personne dans son lit, même pour une nuit… bon, au vu de la personnalité d'Harry, ce n'était pas choquant, en soi. Non. Ce qui l'inquiétait, c'est qu'il avait cessé toute relation depuis Cédric. Et Hermione avait bien peur que tout cela ne soit dû à lui…

Une demi-heure plus tard, Harry avait tout raconté à Hermione, insistant sur le fait qu'il ne s'était rien passé, revenant à certains passages à la demande de son amie, explicitant ses paroles de grands gestes. Ils n'avaient rien fait de particulier, mais elle s'en été douté. A dire vrai, elle en était même plutôt rassurée.

La brunette était ravie. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à empêcher les autres d'inscrire Harry à une émission de télé-réalité à son insu, soit disant pour le décoincer un peu… et puis, ce type était bien foutu, riche, et beau parleur… au vu du profile, ils n'auraient pas à s'inquiété d'une véritable relation.

Et petit bonus non négligeable, il semblait cultivé. Quelqu'un capable de citer du Victor Hugo, même pour faire des insinuations graveleuses, ne pouvait pas être mauvais, n'es-ce pas ?

Ils ne s'appelèrent pas de toute la journée, travaillant chacun de leur côté. Si tout se passait bien, Harry clôturerait ce contrat le lendemain. Quant à Draco, il n'avait tout simplement pas pu résister : il n'était pas habituer à l'inactivité et bien qu'il fût techniquement en vacance, son zèle l'avait conduit à étaler ses dossiers et à s'y plonger.

Il avait bien essayé de sortir, de se changer les idées, mais il y avait vite renoncé. Il s'était fait dragué comme il avait dragué, mais cela avait été ennuyeux. Ni les femmes qui se pâmaient devant lui ni les hommes qui cherchaient à le séduire n'avait trouvé grâce à ses yeux, ni même ne l'avait intéressé. Il les avait trouvés fades, trop faux et prévisibles.

Et alors qu'il annotait la photocopie d'un des feuillets du contrat, il se demanda si c'était comme ça qu'il était lui aussi perçu, si c'est comme ça qu'Harry l'avait vu lors de leur première rencontre. Il avait toujours aimé parler de lui comme d'un chasseur implacable, mais le brun l'avait surement vu comme un dragueur de plus. _Un vautour_, lui souffla sa conscience.

Il lui poserait la question samedi. Pas qu'il s'y intéressait, mais il était sûr que le brun lui répondrait sincèrement, et après tout, il était toujours bon de savoir comment on était perçu.

Samedi.

Samedi…

**oOoOooOoOooOoOoOo**

**voili voilou!**

qu'en penser vous?

une remarque, une question, ou même une réclamation?

n'attendez plus! l'entreprise met dés à présent à votre services une boite à review!

pour de plus exemple renseignements, veuillez contacter le 06XXXXXXXX

_34 centimes la minute plus prix d'un appel local._


	6. Chapter 6

bonjour à tous!

voici le chapitre 6! désolée du retard, mais je ne savais pas trop comment écrire ce chapitre... d'ailleurs, je n'en suis pas vraiment satisfaite... je sens que quelque chose ne vas pas, mais je n'arrive pas à savoir quoi! ce qui est assez frustrant je doit dire!

donc si quelque choses vous gène, vous semble bizarre, n'hésiter pas! je serais ravie d'avoir votre avis!

sinon, voici le fameux rendez-vous! j'espère que ça vous plaira! enjoy!

**oOo**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**O**

**Chapitre 6 :**

Vendredi soir, Harry se jeta sur son lit sans même prendre la peine de se déshabiller. Le matin même, lui et Hermione avaient fini de négocier avec succès le fameux contrat avec la _Parkinson&co'. _Pour fêter dignement ce succès, il avait payé une tournée générale au petit bar de l'auberge de jeunesse aux autres clients. Ils avaient passé un agréable moment. Surtout Hermione qui, maintenant la pression relâchée, s'était laissée prendre au jeu, et avait bu légèrement plus que de raison. Mais Harry ne s'inquiétait pas pour elle : même avec 2 grammes d'alcool par litre dans le sang, elle était capable de bosser, et surtout, de le faire bosser.

A dire vrai, il espérait, tout en sachant cela impossible, qu'elle aurait une énorme gueule de bois durant les deux prochains jours, histoire qu'elle ait d'autres préoccupations que son rôle de journal intime auto-proclamé.

Enfin… il était surtout ravi de la voir se lâcher un peu. Et elle avait tellement travaillé sur ce contrat que c'était, plus qu'aucun autre de ses dossiers, une belle victoire personnelle. Les joues rouges, les cheveux en pagaille, elle riait à gorge déployé avec un couple de personnes âgées, un verre à la main. Harry eu un petit ricanement en la prenant en photo et en l'envoyant à Ron, son meilleur ami, avec un court message: _«je crois qu'Hermi te trompe, mon gars »_

Lui-même s'était retiré assez tôt. Il allait devoir être en forme demain pour _épuiser _Draco… après avoir vérifié ses affaires pour demain une dernière fois, il était rapidement parti pour le royaume des songes.

Draco était assis sur un banc devant son hôtel, à l'ombre d'un palmier. Et réfléchissait. Il avait demandé à Harry de l'épuiser, mais le message qu'il avait reçus hier en fin d'après-midi l'avait laissé songeur…

« _Un conseil, beau blond :_ _met des vêtements décontractés selon le commun des mortels et un maillot de bain dessous »_

Il avait dit au brun qu'il lui laissait carte blanche, mais vu le regard qu'il lui avait lancé avant qu'il ne parte, il craignait le pire. C'est qu'il était plus joueur qu'il n'en avait l'air ! Et de ce qu'il avait réussi à cerner du jeune homme et de son côté un peu casse-cou, il serait tout à fait capable de les perdre dans le désert. Et encore ! Il s'estimait heureux qu'il n'y ait pas de marécage en Australie ! Ses cheveux n'y survivraient pas.

Il avait hésité sur la manière dont il devait réagir à ce message. D'un côté, il n'aimait pas recevoir d'ordres. Et puis, il commençait sérieusement à se demander où le brun comptait l'emmener crapahuter. S'il oubliait sa tenue, peut-être se contenterait-il de l'emmener dans un grand restaurant ?

Draco poussa un soupir et sourit de l'idiotie de ses propres pensées… le voilà qui se mettait à réfléchir comme une adolescente cherchant à sécher un cours de sport ! De toutes les manières, il était trop tard pour se changer, Harry devrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Et puis, ça ne pouvait pas être si terrible, non ?

Et en effet, Harry n'avait pas tardé. Deux minutes plus tard, il éclatait d'un petit rire moqueur en avisant le gros sac de Draco.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu as cru bon d'emporter là-dedans ? tu sais, je comptais te ramené demain matin !

- Oh ! alors nous allons passer la nuit ensemble si je comprends bien ? sourit le blond d'un air désabusé en s'installant sur le siège coté passager du petit quatre-quatre qu'avait loué le brun pour son séjour.

Il avait parfaitement compris que le brun n'était pas le genre de personne à coucher avec un inconnu, aussi séduisant soit-il. En fait, il soupçonnait même que, si ce n'est son charisme et sa prestance naturelle, le petit brun l'aurais envoyé sur les roses sans sourciller !

Mais comme le disait si bien Aristote, « la beauté est un appui préférable à toutes les lettres de recommandation »

Ils avaient roulé pendant un peu plus d'une heure, faisant l'inventaire du sac du blond pendant un bon moment. Harry était stupéfait ! Il n'était pas sûr de trouver autant de produits de soins dans le sac d'une femme ! Lorsqu'il en avait fait la remarque à Draco, celui lui avait vertement répliqué que dans cet environnement et ce climat hostile, il était hors de question qu'il sorte où que ce soit sans un minimum de protection pour son corps d'apollon !

A ses mots, Harry avait éclaté de rire en lui disant avoir l'impression d'avoir affaire à Michael vendetta. Commentaire à ne pas faire, il avait passé la fin du trajet à se rattrapé en lui assurant qu'il était plus sexy, et puis, Michael vendetta n'était pas si mal, comparé à d'autres !

Draco avait tout de même cessé de bouder à leur arrivé, plus amusé qu'autre chose par les vaines tentatives du brun. Sérieusement, où avait-il vu qu'avoir les cheveux plus beaux que ceux d'Huk Hogan malgré l'étrange couleur qu'ils avaient en commun, était un compliment ? Et il avait eu l'audace de ne pas le croire quand il lui avait affirmé que s'était sa couleur naturelle !

Ils étaient sortis à summercloud bay road et avaient pris un petit chemin à gauche du parking pour arriver sur une magnifique plage de sable blanc, relativement fréquentée, et surtout, avec des vagues démentielles ! Draco resta silencieux un moment, regardant le décor magnifique qui s'offrait à lui. Il avait déjà beaucoup voyagé et avait été dans les plus beaux lieux, mais la mer ici semblait aussi bleu qu'à Ibiza, les vagues en plus.

- Ça te plait ?

- Et où sommes-nous exactement ? éluda le blond avec un petit sourire.

- A la plage de Hyams Beach, dans Jarvis Bay ! Enfin cet endroit a tellement de nom différents… summercloud bay, wrecck bay, aussie pipeline, black rock…

Le blond s'approcha du bord de l'eau et étendit sa serviette. En se baissant pour poser son sac, il ramassa une poigné de sable et le laissa glisser entre ses doigts. Les petits cristaux étaient encore plus clairs que sa peau, qu'il savait pourtant très blanche. Il en fit la remarque à Harry, qui lui dit qu'on disait ce sable être le plus blanc au monde.

- Les habitants du coin sont des descendants d'aborigène, mais ils acceptent les surfeurs blancs. Avant, ce lieu était tenu secret, difficile à trouver…

- Dois-je comprendre que tu comptes me laisser tout seul pour aller surfer ?

- _Nous_ allons surfer ! affirma Harry en insistant bien sur le nous.

Voyant que le jeune aristocrate allait protester, il lui promit qu'il lui montrerait et resterait près de lui de bout en bout, il faudrait juste prendre garde à rester dans la zone sécurisée. Il y avait des requins dans l'eau.

Puis Harry retira pantalon et t-shirt, et sauta sur ses jambes pour aller louer leur équipement, sans laisser le temps à son compagnon de refuser. Draco le regarda s'éloigné avec un air blasé. Il ne bougerait que s'il le décidait. Puis il remarqua le pas dansant du jeune patron, son sourire heureux… et son dos musclé, sa chute de rein, ses fesses …

Bah ! Il aurait tout le temps de casser l'ambiance plus tard ! Fort de sa décision, il commença à sortir différentes lotions et sprays de son sac : crème solaire, lait protection UV, soin pour protéger ses cheveux de l'eau salée, etc…

Au retour d'Harry, il était encore en train de se badigeonner d'une crème quel qu'onques, ce qui provoqua le rire de celui-ci, qui lui fit remarquer qu'à force de s'étaler autant de crème, il serait si lourd qu'il ne pourrait plus nager ! Mais ce n'était pas sa faute, si sa peau était délicate !

Ils avaient passé une excellente journée, en dépit de ce qu'avait pensé Draco en premier lieu. Surfer était fatigant, et il s'était montré peu doué, mais devoir regarder les mouvements d'Harry afin de les répéter lui avait donné une bonne excuse pour le reluqué.

Et son instinct ne l'avait pas trompé. Il était magnifique, ses muscles finement ciselés, fort mais pas à outrance. Sa peau bronzé avait l'air encore plus belle, plus douce sous les perles d'eau salées. Et son visage… il avait remplacé ses lunettes par des lentilles pour l'occasion, de crainte de les perdre dans l'océan, laissant ses yeux verts encore plus visibles et captivants.

Ils avaient mangé simplement, quelques sandwichs et des boissons glacées achetés sur place, étendu sur leurs serviettes. Harry s'était employé à remettre soigneusement de la crème solaire à son nouvel ami, celui-ci lui ayant juré milles morts s'il avait le moindre coup de soleil par sa faute. C'était bien trop disgracieux

En fin d'après-midi, ils avaient quitté la plage pour aller diner dans un petit restaurant de spécialités locales : salades de baby beetroots, de petites betteraves, sausage pie à la viande de kangourou, barbecue, que les australiens appellent "barbies" : Saucisses de bœuf aux tomates séchées et basilic, de poulet au fromage, au miel et gingembre, au poulet citron vert et chilli... et pour finir par des cupcakes de tous les parfums et de toutes les couleurs.

Draco aurait vomis s'il avait mangé comme Harry : celui-ci voulait gouter à tout, et n'aimant pas le gâchis, se forçais à finir tout ce qu'il entamait. Il avait d'ailleurs pris un cupcake de chaque sorte à emporter. Pour Hermione, disait-il, mais il avait tant apprécié les pâtisseries que le blond était sûr que la boite s'allègerait bien avant d'arriver entre les mains de la jeune femme.

Puis ils avaient repris la route et étaient allé sur le bord d'une plage, ou le brun avait caché un canot à moteur avant d'aller chercher le jeune aristo. Ils l'avaient poussé à l'eau puis était grimpé dedans, Harry à la barre. Ils s'étaient rapidement enfoncés dans la nuit noire, seulement éclairé par les lueurs de la lune, Draco décidant de faire confiance au brun, qui semblait parfaitement savoir où aller.

Et puis, il n'avait jamais manœuvré quoi que ce soit de ce genre. Enfant, il avait voulu s'essayer au pédalo, mais ses parents le lui avaient interdit. Sa mère, car elle craignait trop qu'il ne tombe à l'eau, et son père parce qu'un Malfoy ne serai jamais vu dans un appareil aussi ridicule ! Les seuls signes qu'on devait jamais voir sur une étendue d'eau devaient être de chair et de plumes, et non pas de quincaillerie et de plastique.

La légère angoisse qui était née en lui à mesure qu'ils s'éloignaient du rivage s'estompa peu à peu, remplacé par la quiétude. Etre sur cette petite barque, dans la nuit noir, maintenant assez loin de la cote, l'avais tout d'abords effrayé, même s'il avait préféré ne rien dire, par fierté. Mais Harry était si détendu, babillant gaiment, aussi à l'aise que sur un transat, qu'il avait fini par se tranquilliser.

Tout en discutant, le jeune Malfoy entreprit de regarder le contenu des sacs se trouvant au fond du canot. Il y trouva une espèce d'équipement d'escalade, et fut particulièrement intéressé par les ignobles casques à lampes frontales. Harry ne lui demanderait tout de même pas de mettre une horreur pareil !

Il tripotait un des casques quand il actionna sans le faire exprès un petit interrupteur, allumant la petite ampoule. Aussitôt, Harry bondit et lui arracha le casque des mains, l'éteignant.

- Mais t'es malade ! chuchota-t-il en regardant partout autour de lui. Tu vas nous faire repérer !

A ces mots, Draco se crispa.

- Comment ça, « nous faire repérer » ?! Harry, nous avons le droit d'être là, n'est-ce-pas ? grinça-t-il en s'agrippant soudain au canot, bien moins confient au sujet de la santé mental de son vis-à-vis, et surtout, en ce qui concernait leur situation actuelle.

- Du calme, blondy ! on est presque arrivé !

- Arrivé où ? et ça ne répond pas à ma question ! et ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

Le brun poussa un soupir. Il fit avancer la barque sur encore quelques mètres avant d'arrêter le moteur et de faire un signe de tête vers une forme sombre derrière son invité.

- Je t'ai amené à balls pyramid, le plus grand stack volcanique au monde !

Le blond se tourna lentement, pour faire face à un immense amas rocheux, dent de charbon aux reflets d'argent surgissant des flots.

- Avant, on avait le droit de grimper dessus. c'était une espèce d'attraction touristique, souris Harry, mais il y'a eu des incidents, du coup…

- Je vois… tu tenais réellement à venir ici, n'est-ce-pas ? pff… ce n'est pas trop dangereux au moins ?

- Aller Dray ! c'est juste de l'escalade ! rien de bien méchant ! et puis, j'ai amené tout l'équipement, mousqueton de sécurité et tout le blabla !

- …

- On ne risque rien ! et puis, après être allé aussi loin, on ne va pas repartir comme ça !

- … Et où serai le problème ?

Harry resta silencieux un moment, la bouche grande ouverte, avant de baisser la tête avec un sourire penaud.

- Désolé, je voulais te faire découvrir des trucs nouveaux, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

Draco regarda son air déçu et une un petit pincement au cœur. Harry avait raison. Manger à même le sol, gouter des plats étranges, surfer dans une eau infesté de requin, se balader en canot la nuit, chanter et rire fort, sans faire de manière… tout ça, c'était nouveau pour lui. Et il ne s'attendait ni à le connaitre ni à l'apprécier un jour.

Mais il s'était laissé porter par la vague « Harry », et il avait aimé. Peut-être aimerai-t-il aussi cela?

- Bon… soupira t'il. comment tout ce matériel s'attache-t-il ?

Le brun lui fit un magnifique sourire avant de s'approcher et de commencé à lui fixer l'équipement, somme toute assez sommaire, en lui expliquant comment ils allaient procéder.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, même si l'un de nous glisse, le mousqueton de sécurité le retiendra à l'autre. Ajouta-t-il, le ton léger. Et je suis plutôt bon à la grimpette !

- … c'est sûr que si tu passes toutes tes vacances comme ça… enfin tant qu'on ne tombe pas à l'eau, ça devrais aller !

- Oui ! c'est sûr qu'avec les requins… rit Harry, ne remarquant pas le teint soudain livide du blond.

- Les-les requins ?! baragouina Draco.

Tout d'un coup, il n'était plus aussi sur de vouloir faire de nouvelles expériences…

Sérieusement, était-il maudit ? Comment était-il passé d'un petit flirt à un rocher perdu au beau milieu de la mer et entouré par les requins ?!

Mince ! Sous ses airs angéliques, son petit brun était pire que le diable ! Il l'endormait de ses sourires pour le guider droit en enfer !

… sincèrement, il préférerait de loin partager l'enfer de ses draps…

**O**

**oOo**

verdict?


End file.
